Magnetic Secure Transmission (MST) is a technology that typically uses an inductor or transmitter coil to emit a magnetic signal that emulates the magnetic stripe on a traditional magnetic stripe card, such as a credit card, a debit card, an identification card, a key, and/or the like. A MST driver sends a signal to an inductive coil that causes the inductive coil to send a magnetic signal from the device using the MST driver to a magnetic card reader in a payment terminal, a lock, and/or the like. The magnetic signal emulates the magnetic pattern of a magnetic stripe and thus emulates the physical swiping of a card without having to use the card and without having to upgrade the hardware or software of the magnetic card reader. This allows smart phones, fobs, wearable devices (e.g., a smart watch), and other smart devices to emulate the functionality of magnetic stripe cards with the existing card reading infrastructure.
Because the MST driver and inductive coil are typically installed in a battery-powered embedded system (e.g., a smart phone, fob, wearable device, or other smart device), power consumption of the MST driver and inductive coil is important. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to develop lower power MST circuits and systems.